Bitter Revenge, Sweet Tragedy
by Stephanie Ruby
Summary: A tale of how Sebastian survived Lake Lynn and witnessed the horrific death of his father, Valentine.


Bitter Revenge, Sweet Tragedy

**The Mortal Instruments **

He came as a twisted and distorted figure emerging from the water, dripping Lake Lynn's deathly water on the ground. The spongy earth was welcome under his feet as opposed to the depthless reservoir. Thankfully the demon blood pulsing through in him deflected any magical dexterities that the lake threw at him. He was immune to the lakes venom that slowly turned people insane. Once again he was thankful of his father in giving him his powers.

He stumbled onto the grassy shores and collapsed in a fit of coughs. Just because he was immune to most Shadow hunter magic, didn't mean he was immune to drowning. After Jace had stabbed him in the back he had been momentarily stunned. There was no doubt that the kid was strong, but he had been weak after he had almost killed him and had misjudged his spinal cord and heart, missing it by milometers. When he fell into the lake it had caused a brilliant distraction because Jace had rushed over to help that annoying bitch of a sister of his, Isabelle, which left him to inconspicuously "float" down river. There was no way Jace would think he was still alive so that left him a free lancer with an advantage.

Hopefully he didn't have to see that arrogant bastard again because this time he wouldn't pause to kill him. Hell he had thought he had killed him when he was lying on the ground staring into the sky. It was stupid of him to have overestimated the powers of a Shadow hunter, especially a Shadow hunter with more angel blood in him than any other mortal alive. Well, not including Clary that is.

He had had his satisfaction with that girl when he kissed her. She probably thought him evil and twisted which he was, but the experience for him had brought a sick kind of warped pleasure. If only his father had saw he would have killed him.

Speaking of his father, he had to find him and help him complete his mission. He was practically blood thirsty to see the Shadow hunters brought down once and for all.

Standing, he heaved his dislocated shoulder back into place and it snapped back in with a satisfying clapping sound. Practically seething over Jace, he walked with a new lithe in his step. The moon was not far off from being at the highest point in the sky. His father had told him that this was the time that he would summon the great angel Raphael to him.

Cracking his neck in four places he started walking back around the river to the very spot his father had told him he would be. It was on a little sandy fore shore that was about a quarter of the rivers length from him down stream. His feet made lapping, squishing noises as they connected with the earth. He stopped for a moment, tipped his shoes of water then continued on his journey.

He was very close when he heard his father chanting. Bewitched, he proceeded on a ways and crouched in the shrubbery where he had an excellent view of the scene folding out before him. His father had stopped his chanting and was now talking to Clarissa who looked rigid on the ground. Valentine looked down at Clary, talking to quietly for him to hear. A small pang of regret shot through Jonathan's heart as he saw his sister lying terrified on the sandy shore. _No_, he thought, regret is a useless and pitiful emotion that had no substance. Regret was something you could not change so there was definitely no point in stewing over it. Regret was weak and feeble, an emotion he _did not_ posses.

Just then, his father raised the mortal sword high above his head as if he were going to bring it down upon Clary with such a force that it would shake the earth. Out of nowhere, Jace was at Valentines side in an instant striking the mortal sword out of his fathers hands with his a sword of his own that he must have picked up.  
Johnathan looked around for the Isabelle girl, senses on high alert. He didn't like to admit it, but the girl was a prowling ninja. Quite literally, nigh impregnable. He tuned into his demon senses. No, the only girl within a hundred feet was his sister- oh and Jace whom he considered as big a girl as any.

Turning back to what was unfurling right in front of him, Johnathan observed. Valentine was now yelling at Jace and Jace was yelling right on back. He heard snippets of the conversation as it echoed around the lakefront. "We've been through this...You wont do it now," his fathers voice echoed towards him.  
Jace stared his "father" down angrily and yelled, "Your wrong...I don't want to kill you but I will," Jace had not one tremor in his voice as he said this and Jonathan had every right to believe that Jace wasn't lying. By the way his father laughed heartlessly afterwards, he strongly underestimated his other "son."

"I killed him you know. Your son, Johnathan," Jace said.

"Impossible."  
This seemed to bring a sense of triumph to Jace, catching his father off guard. Jace went on to explain Jonathan's death in detail to his father. Johnathan wanted to say something, anything to make his father realize that he was still alive, but an unknown force kept him rooted to the spot.

Everything happened all to quickly then and before he knew it, Jace had brought his sword down on his fathers neck, resting it there so it pressed a little into his skin leaving beads of blood dribbling down his neck. "Any last words," he heard Jace call. Valentine whispered something to him, then with an incredible speed- even for a Shadow hunter- he reached down and picked up the mortal sword and drove it straight through Jace's heart.

He collapsed to the ground where he lay lifelessly dead. A jubilant grin spread wide over his face as he saw him fall. Finally, he could be his fathers son once and for all. Valentine had always shared his, lets say affection, between the two son, but now, things would be different. While Johnathon had been celebrating, his father had called upon the great angel that now was suspended in the clouds above him. The angel was magnificent and it was quite obvious the great power he held- even his father looked scared of him and that was saying something. The great angel towered over Valentine and the air all around was electrified with anticipation.

"Why have you called me," The angel boomed with such an angelic and enchanting voice that would make even the weary pay attention. His father mumbled something and the angel scowled. Jonathan could no longer hear the conversation but from the look on the angels face he was extremely displeased. All of a sudden BOOM and out of nowhere a big red arrow sliced its way through his fathers chest. Stupefied, Johnathan stared as if in slow motion as his father fell to the ground and drew his last, pitiful breath.

His heart beat loud in his ears and his temperature rose to a homicidal level. The angel had murdered his father. Jonathan had always been surrounded by murder his entire life but to see it happen to his own father, a man whom he thought was always victorious and un-killable; killed like he was nothing more than a rabbit on the road, had frozen him and jolted him into shock.

It was on, he would not let his own flesh and blood be murdered right in front of him and allow the person- or in this case angel- to get away with it. No, he wouldn't do anything now, he would sit on the sidelines, sitting, waiting, watching for the opportune moment. There was no way he could ever get to the angel again after this night, but he would hurt that fucking angel through his beloved pet Shadow hunters. Yes, Jonathan Morgenstern would have his revenge.

The End.


End file.
